Reika
Voice Tape Voice Tape ''is a short story created by ''Ariel S.Tabag.''He won the Palanca Awards in the midst of his lifetime. '''Characters' Dante '' is the recurring character within the story. He is the person in view in narrating the story. He is the son of ''Nanang and '' Renato's nephew. '' Nanang ''is the mother of the main recurring character,''Dante. Tatang '' is the father of ''Dante. "Ato" Renato ''is Dante's uncle and he is also the man who committed suicide. '' Princess '' is ''Magdalena's daughter. '' Magdalena is the wife of Renato. '' Ceferino is the 2nd sibling of Nanang.He was abducted by the NPA. '' Mulong '' is the third sibling of Nanang, he is not able to read or write. Lilong Martin '' is the man who circumcises. '' Boying ''is the friend of Dante. '''Synopsis' This story begins when Dante and his mother, Nanang, went to their old house to search his certificates for being best in Mathematics in elementary and high school.However, instead of certificates, they saw a voice tape owned by his Uncle Renato.That time, he can still recall the things that have had happened to his uncle. By the time his uncle decided to get married until they build a small house for his family. They lived with a minimalistic life until his wife decided to go to Abu Dhabi for work. He sold his land to get some money needed by his wife. One morning, when Dante is on his way school, he heard a scream, he ran as fast as he could to get home. He told his mother what he saw. He felt nervous because he taught his friend is the one in danger but he was wrong, his uncle died in that accident. One day, when he and his mother clean the house of his Uncle Ato, his mother saw a voice tape under his uncle's pillow. His mother , his father and his Uncle Mulong are the only persons who knew the message in the voice tape and since he has reached his right age, they let him know the message. His uncle's wife was maltreated by her boss but his Uncle Ato doesn't have anything to do. Settings The story took place in 1990s and people believe in superstitions since then. . It happened in the author’s hometown, Santa Teresita Cagayan. Plot Introduction Dante accompanied by his mother, Nanang went back to their old house to retrieve his certificates for being best at Mathematics when he was in grade school. Rising Action They saw a voice tape owned by his Uncle Ato and he remembered everything about his uncle. Climax Uncle Ato died in an accident after being hit by a bus near Dante's school. Falling Action :Dante's friend told him that his uncle intentionally jump within the running bus. He thought about the reason why would his uncle do that. Denouement Since Dante reach his right age, his mother let him hear what's in the voice tape. He had knew that his uncle did suicide because his wife was maltreated abroad and he didn't have anything to do about the situation. Symbolism Served as an instrument to know the real reason why Uncle Ato died . Voice Tape is used to be the main instrument to delivered well the story and to know what is the real reason why uncle ato commit suicide. Plot Type The author used the ''flashback technique.''Which is melancholic and progressive Point of View The story is stated in the ''first person narrative ''form.